Entre rosas y violetas
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Zero volvio a ese internado para recuperar los recuerdos que estan perdidos. Ichiru solo quiere ganar su independencia y alejarse pronto del lugar. Kaname estan en busca de alguien a quien amar. Sin saberlo estos chicos se conoceran, disfrutaran juntos, y sienten algo muy especial, ¿Quien ganara el amor de Zero? Yuki esta dispuesta a eso ¿Lo lograra o lo impediran?. Semi AU yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo de esta categoría en la pagina. Primero que nada, la historia es Yaoi, es un triangulo amoroso del cual yo ya tengo la solución, pero eso claro, no se los dire.

A por cierto si encuentran esta misma historia en Amor yaoi, no es plagio soy la misma autora de ambos.

Espero les guste leerlo. ADVERTENCIA: posible OC

·········

····················

_"__Llegaste para obtener respuestas de esa pasado incluso que se muestra ante ti como pequeños cristales desperdigados por el suelo"_

-0—0·····················0—0-

El viento golpeo sus cabellos, mientras su cara se contrariaba por el frio, subió al camino que le llevaría a su nuevo instituto. La preparatoria Cross, le traía recuerdos volver a ese lugar, se había separado de su _familia_, aunque los extrañaba, era algo que de seguro no diría en voz alta; pero a pesar de todo, los visitaba cada año, solo que esta vez no se iría, al menos no por ahora. Si bien, había sido su decisión volver a ese lugar que le vio crecer hasta los catorce, nunca pudo acostumbrarse del todo a su _padre y hermana_, por más que lo intentara, quizás, ahora lo lograba.

Era el inicio de un nuevo año escolar, nueva escuela, nuevo ambiente, se había propuesto demasiadas cosas, entre ellas mejorar en sus calificaciones. Al parecer, el nivel académico de aquel internado era uno muy alto, así que iría preparado a toda costa. El viaje llevaría varias horas, y prácticamente seria un día, por lo que acomodo su mochila de modo que quedara como una almohada. Sin poder resistir demasiado, se quedo dormido.

-7··················7—

Caminaba por los pasillos con actitud molesta, esa eterna aura de elegancia era desprendida siempre por su persona, pero algo era diferente, es como si estuviera harto de algo, pero todos lo dejaban pasar. Apreciaban demasiado su vida como para preguntar algo que quizás se las costaría. Aunque, no tenía ánimos de estar en ese lugar, toco la puerta tres veces.

**-Adelante-** le recibió una voz aunque autoritaria, amable. Dentro del salón sonrió falsamente.

**-¿Me llamaba director Cross?-** le dijo, aunque estaba completamente seguro de la respuesta.

**-Si, Kuran-san, empieza otro año, y vendrán varios alumnos, entre ellos mi hijo, así que le pido, cuide el orden de la escuela mientras estoy fuera**- le dijo sonriendo el director, el chico frente a él solo asintió, mientras pedía permiso para retirarse.

**_-Todo por su caprichudo hijo_**- susurro, aunque nadie le escuchaba.

-7··················7—

Bajo del autobús, mientras se dirigía a los compartimientos traseros y sacaba sus maletas, toda la ropa que tenia iba ahí. Se dirigió hasta donde le habían dicho, la salida de la estación, a esperar que llegaran por él. Resoplo uno de sus cabellos, mientras se acomodaba la bufanda, paso media hora hasta que decidió sacar un cuaderno que el tenia, una de esas maletas contenía muchas historias o canciones que él hacía, desde que -si no mal recordaba-, tenia doce años, era su lugar de desahogo.

Paso una hora y media más, y no había señales de que alguien llegara por él, suspiro con algo de cansancio, y admitiéndolo también, frio. Guardo el cuaderno para tomar sus maletas, apenas se puso de pie, sintió como alguien le abrazaba con fuerza, sin verlo muy bien, le separo lo más que pudo para encontrarse con él, con su padre.

**-Lamento llegar tan tarde, surgieron algunos inconvenientes con el auto. Yuki también quiso venir, pero se quedo dormida-** le dijo el hombre mientras rascaba su mejilla con nerviosismo. Viéndolo de arriba abajo.

**-No te preocupes, entiendo lo que haiga pasado, vamos, estoy algo cansado-** le dijo mientras le golpeaba el hombro, el hombre rubio le quito una de sus maletas.

**-Gracias por comprender Zero- **le dijo antes de subirse al auto, el peliblanco sostuvo la cabeza con su mano, mientras veía la Luna llena.

**-Me voy a quedar aquí un largo tiempo, espero puedas aguantarme- **saco uno de sus viejos cuadernos, hojeándolos a duras penas.

**-Claro que si, eres mi hijo después de todo- **su voz sonaba tan animada, que el sentía estar hablando con un niño.

**-Supongo que si…-** pensó, más no lo dijo, algo le decía que ese comentario estaba de más.

**-¿Seguro que quieres un dormitorio como cualquiera? Podrías vivir donde vivimos Yuki y yo-** le señalo mientras manejaba, era de noche y la vista se dificultaba.

**-Si, seré un alumno como cualquier otro, por eso es mejor que conserve mi otro apellido-** le dijo sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que contestaba o preguntaban.

Después de eso todo que quedo en silencio, su padre no sabía muy bien que preguntar sin ofender, y el estaba más absorto en su cuaderno como para escuchar o decir algo que no le metiera en problemas o fuera demasiado irrespetuoso, ni siquiera había notado el cuerpo de su hermana durmiendo al lado.

-7··················7—

Apenas llegar al internado, observo la puerta de entrada, era tan gigantesca que no podía creérselo, la ultima vez era más pequeña, se despidió de su padre mientras casi corría hacia la entrada, caminaba por los pasillos con rapidez para no topar con alguien, sus ojos se paseaban por todo el lugar. Estaba emocionado. Hasta donde sabia, el listado de dormitorios siempre estaba al inicio de estos, por lo que se dirigió a la parte de los cuartos masculinos.

-**Cuarto 69-** repitió una y otra vez en su mente para no olvidarlo, aunque trataba no topar con nada ni nadie.

Basto subir hasta el tercer piso y buscar su número de habitación, hasta donde estaba enterado se organizaba por apellido, el, estaba lo suficientemente perdido como para fijarse en los demás, así que apenas llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta, sin tocar ni nada. No lo vio necesario –porque no recordaba que compartiría cuarto—.

Al entrar vio dos camas en perfecto orden, aunque una tenia maletas encima, la que daba justo en la pared, la suya estaba por la ventana, eso le encantaba, desde ver la Luna hasta sentir el fresco aire matutino-nocturno. Coloco su equipaje, de modo que le dejara acostarse, estaba cansado por el viaje que había hecho, mañana se encargaría de desempacar.

No le tomo demasiada importancia al sonido de la regadera o del agua cayendo al suelo, por lo que simplemente cerró los ojos mientras abría levemente la boca, se dio la vuelta en su cama, dándole la espalda a la otra cama.

**-Etto… ¿hola?-** el joven recostado dio un pequeño brinco, no esperaba escuchar la voz de su compañero.

**-Mmmm…-** respondió medio dormido, mientras giraba sobre su cuerpo, para ver al joven frente a él.

**-Mi nombre es Ichiru, un gusto conocerte Zero-** le respondió el joven con voz dulce, como si entendiera que este no deseaba hablar

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-** le pregunto sentándose en la cama, mientras sobaba su cabeza.

**-Estaba en la lista de registro-** era la respuesta más simple que alguien hubiera esperado.

**-Lo siento, vengo algo distraído…-** se quedo callado para observar al chico frente a el mejor.

Los cabellos de este, eran del mismo color que el suyo, blanco, cuando mucho la diferencia es que era más largo, ahora mojados por su reciente baño, los ojos violetas del contrario, eran calculadores pero cálidos en cierto aspecto, más o menos, la sensación parecida que mostraban los suyos. Eran muy comunes, por no decir idénticos, y la posibilidad de ser gemelos le paso por la cabeza pero la desecho de manera rápida, como si de una absurda idea se tratara.

**-Ni yo tengo idea de porque nos parecemos demasiado, pero, supongo eso no importa, ¿no crees?-** le dijo el chico mientras le sonreía para irse a su lado de la habitación.

Se bajo la toalla que llevaba en la cintura, quedando completamente desnudo, Zero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a pesar de no ser algo que veía todo los días –en sí mismo- verlo en alguien mas era vergonzoso, se insulto mentalmente, debía controlar esas reacciones tan extrañas. Así tampoco, pudo evitar fijarse un poco más en el cuerpo contrario, era atlético sin irse a lo exagerado, su mirada se paseo por todo rincón en esa nívea piel; _eso _no estaba nada mal, escucho una risilla disimulada, por lo que más sonrojado aun, giro su mirada hacia su cuaderno.

**-Zero, ¿No quieres tomar un baño antes de dormir?-** le pregunto el chico con un short negro y una camisa de tirantes azul agua.

**-Si, pero creo… que quiero cenar primero-** y como si lo hubiese deseado, su estomago rugió.

**-Ya veo, entonces te acompaño, yo tampoco he cenado-** le consoló con una sonrisa para tomar la mano de Zero y guiarlo.

**-¿Es tu primer año aquí?-** sin poder resistirlo, Zero le pregunto, aunque intentando no parecer curioso.

**-No, he tenido aquí ya un tiempo; conozco algunas cosas que es mejor sepas-** le indico mientras llegaban a la cafetería. Zero podría jurar que su tono de voz ensombreció.

En ella había muchas mesas, le parecía un lugar gigantesco, aunque muy pocas personas estaban en ellas, le parecía algo así como exagerado. Se encogió de hombros siguiendo al otro muchacho.

**-Zero-kun, ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?-** se formaron, antes de ellos había como diez personas.

**-Mmmm, tu elige por mí, realmente no tengo idea de que estaría bien-** paseo su vista nuevamente por la habitación.

Sus pensamientos se perdían con facilidad, no era distraído, pero le sorprendía la manera en cómo podía sacar tan buenas calificaciones si siempre andaba en las nubes. Estaba pensando en que haría cuando viera de nuevo a Yuki, esa niña era encantadora de cuando la recordaba, por eso, esperaba siguiera siendo como todo el tiempo, quería averiguar si aun la_ quería_ como antes.

**-¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito? A mí me encantan el chocolate y moras azules**- le indico con una sonrisa mientras tomaba los platillos.

**-No me gustan demasiado las cosas dulces, supongo que algo amargo**- se encogió de hombros al contestar.

Entre bocadillo la cena paso de manera amena, ambos chicos, si bien eran algo opuestos, se llevaban bien, ambos eran agradables para el otro, casi a la hora de cerrar, se retiraron a su habitación, para descansar. Zero, usaba una camisa de manga corta blanca con un pantalón azul cielo. Al poco rato se quedo dormido, igual y faltaba una semana para entrar oficialmente a clases.

-8··················8—

Ichiru estaba lo suficientemente cómodo para dormirse, pero su cabeza no le dejaba hacerlo, porque estaba más harto de siempre ser mandado a internados, siempre usaban una excusa que era tan barata como las cirugías que se cargaba su _madre_… corrección, eran caras, pero igual no servían de nada. Era el _hijo_ de aquella familia, pero nada tenia de unida, siempre estaba en una escuela nueva, se esforzaba por ser reconocido pero ella parecía nunca notarlo. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, al menos al iniciar el ciclo, después lo tomaba como una simple rutina. Un año más, un año menos.

Odiaba las ventanas, más bien las habitaciones con ella, y tal vez, aunque su pensamiento sonara demasiado oscuro- era porque el simple hecho de ver el viento mover las hojas de los arboles, o ver a las aves recordaba que eran libres, no como él, nunca como él. Giro hasta la otra parte del cuarto, se fijo en la figura semi cubierta, donde la luz lunar resaltaba el cuerpo de Zero-una que se removía demasiado-. No pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos, eran hermosos, aunque tenían un aura oscura en ellos, como si hubiera visto o vivido algo que no quería, llevaba argollas en sus orejas, le daba un aspecto de chico inconforme al igual que aquella marca en su cuello, pero esas facciones tan finas le hacían parecer un intento de rebeldía.

Decir cada aspecto del chico, le recordaba el parecido que llevaba con él, parecían hermanos, pero definitivamente eso no podría ser cierto, puesto que todos le habían dicho era hijo único. Su mirada seguía vagando por el cuerpo contrario del oji violeta.

**-Zero, ¿No has podido dormir? ¿Estás incomodo?-** le pregunto Ichiru al ver como este abría los ojos abruptamente.

**-Lo siento, es mi primer internado, y me es un poco extraño compartir cuarto, ya se me pasara-** le dijo el muchacho mientras le quitaba importancia a lo que decía.

Al darse la vuelta, le dio la espalda a Ichiru, que comprendiendo la situación le quitaría el miedo como mejor sabia, no dejaba que terminara de hablar, pues ahora se encontraba frente a la cama de Zero; este no se había percatado de que tenia a alguien literalmente detrás. Cuando se acerco lo suficiente, se sentó en su cama, colgando su peso sobre ella, y le abrazo con rapidez. Zero no sabía qué hacer.

Esa extraña corriente pasándole por el cuerpo nunca le había sucedido, después de todo el nunca fue muy allegado a la gente, y el contacto físico no estaba en su lista. Y sin saber muy bien porque, una parte de su ser, le pedía se quedara abrazado del otro, y la otra temía mucho la razón por la que se dejaba abrazar de ese manera.

**-¡Suéltame y vete a tu cama!-** aunque intentaba sonar enfadado, ese sonrojo era por demás notable. Era obvio, que no funcionaba-

Ichiru, sabía era un paso demasiado atrevido, pero sin tiempo para hacer o decir algo, metió la mano por la camiseta de Zero, pasando por el abdomen de este, que se removía para intentar quitárselo.

**-No planeo irme de aquí hasta que dejes de tenerme miedo, incluso si debo dormir contigo-** eso fue lo que dijo.

Aunque Zero se removió lo mas que puso, entre cada forcejeo soltaba un suspiro, de alguna manera estaba seguro esta noche no sería una de las más tranquilas que haiga pasado, de hecho, hasta podía asegurar seria una bastante larga.

····················

·············

Nop, si me lo preguntan ya tenia mucho con esta historia, y pensé, seria bueno publicarla aca. Antes la tenia publicada en otro lado pero creo se borro. Como sea. Dejen un comentario si les ha gustado, y otro si quieren darme alguna sugerencia.


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias a __**Liz Asakura**__, ojala este capitulo también te agrade._

_·········_

_"__Para tener un buen comienzo, debes intentar si bien no llevarte bien con todos. No buscarte demasiados problemas en el transcurso"_

-0—0·····················0—0-

Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido, a penas y había dormido, por su acompañante no se fue en toda la noche. El, al comprender que Ichiru no se largaría de su cama hasta que dejara de removerse, se quedo completamente quieto, pero incluso de esa manera, no pudo sacárselo de encima, después de todo, el maldito chico se había quedado dormido al poco rato que dejo de moverse, en verdad eso fue desesperante. Ni aunque fuese su familia, le hubiera dejado dormir junto a él, aparte, el parecía tenía problemas con algo, pues se aferro a su cuerpo como si se necesitara de algo así para dormir.

**-Ichiru, levántate de una vez, aun tengo que desempacar**- le medio grito el peliblanco al otro, pero este parecía no moverse

**-Cinco minutos más, aun no quiero ir a la escuela**- le replico el chico dormido aun, sin ser consciente de lo que decía.

**-Pues quédate dormido el tiempo que quieras, pero a mí me dejas levantar-** entonces, Zero empujo con fuerza a Ichiru haciendo que este cayera con brusquedad.

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo aun tenia sueño, y tenía algo muy suave abrazando-** Ichiru sobaba su cabeza, mientras se levantaba con la sabana enredado en su cuerpo.

**-¡Cállate!-** dijo Zero, sabiendo que eso suavecito que abrazaba era él, pues tuvo que aguantar sus constantes movimientos.

Sus emociones iban entre avergonzadas por que le dijeran –indirectamente- algo como eso, y completamente furiosa, ¡El no era un oso de felpa para abrazar!

Se acerco a la maleta, que había quedado al final de la cama, la abrió rebuscando en ella una toalla, cuando por fin la encontró, se dirigió al baño, sin darse cuenta que Ichiru había seguido cada movimiento con extremo cuidado, cuando él se metió al baño, no alcanzo a cerrar la puerta por completo, pues alguien más se le había adelantado, con fastidio se le quedo mirando a los ojos. Intentando como hacía con mucho amedrentarlo y esperar a que se fuera.

**-¿A qué esperas para irte y dejarme bañar?-** le pregunto Zero completamente molesto.

**-¿Nos podemos bañar juntos? De esa manera ahorraríamos agua-** le sugirió el peliblanco mientras sonreía como si no hubiera roto un plato.

**-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!-** Zero le saco aunque con esfuerzo.

Ichiru solo renegó por verse sacado de esa manera, el solo lo decía como una sugerencia, por que el hecho de ser homosexual, y que Zero era atractivo realmente no cambiaba nada. Suspiro, mientras buscaba entre su ropa, pues aun faltaba tiempo para el momento, en que él tuviera que bañarse.

**-¡Zero! ¿¡Puedo ayudarte con tu ropa!?-** le grito Ichiru con su cambio en las manos, percatándose de las maletas aun hechas.

No hubiera sido necesario gritar, si Zero no hubiera puesto el pestillo.

**-¡Esta bien, pero no toques más de la cuenta!-** se le había olvidado por completo la maleta llena de cuaderno y que su compañero de habitación era demasiado curioso.

Ichiru, sonrió ante la respuesta, pues parecía no se llevarían mal; cuando se acerco a estas fue sacando desde las más grandes a las mas chicas, pues de esa manera engañaba a su mente, haciendo que esta pensara faltaba poco para terminar. Sin mayor contratiempo, ordeno la ropa en el closet que tenían, cuando estaba por terminar con la ultima maleta, le pareció que pesaba más que la usual, por lo que con mucha curiosidad la abrió. Dentro, encontró lo que él podría contar como más de diez cuadernos al menos, forrados de colores distintos, con un estuche, lleno de plumones negras.

**-¿Por qué Zero tendrá algo como esto?-** susurro mientras tomaba un cuaderno, empezando por hojearlo, parando en páginas al azar

**_-Me gustaría incontables veces poseer alguna memoria, una imagen que no fuera trastornada por esa luz tan brillante, que me dejara ver lo que hay mas allá de esa reja carmesí que ahora cubre mis ojos como si de una venda se tratara, ¿Por qué me es tan difícil recordar?, si lo único que pido, es algo de mi pasado que atesorar-_**

Ichiru, estaba entre conmovido y extrañado por esa frase, tenía una letra limpia, al leerla era como si sintiera lo que trato de plasmar el escritor, no sabía quien había hecho algo como eso, quizás fue Zero; pero por lo que notaba, las hojas se veían de un tono más oscuro, ese color que tenían cuando un libro tenía mucho de escrito. Hubiera seguido con sus especulaciones, de no haber sido por el tronido de la puerta al abrir, presuroso guardo el cuaderno fingiendo apenas terminar con la ropa.

**-Wow, eso fue rápido yo tardo demasiado-** le platico Zero, aunque realmente le agradecía que hicieran algo como eso, pues no tenia ánimos de hacerlo por su cuenta.

**-Un simple gracias bastaba; pero olvídate de eso, ¡Es mi turno en la bañera! ¿No quieres darte un segundo baño?-** le pregunto con voz insinuante, pero al recibir la mirada que prometía sufrimiento, decidió, que era mejor irse sin irritar o preguntar mas sobre ese baño juntos, aunque prometía lo tendría a toda costa.

**-Eres demasiado molesto…-** el, precisamente, no era mucho de amigos, menos si estos era tan animados como lo era Ichiru, en simples palabras opuestos.

Al revisar su cajón, noto como se guardaba la ropa interior, sus calcetines, entre otros, sus pantalones estaban en el último cajón, al menos los que cupieron, sus camisas y lo demás estaba en el closet color café. Sentía algo de frio, y tomando en cuenta la época no era de extrañarse. Tomó lo primero que encontró, o vio cerca de su persona. Una camisa de manga larga blanca con botones, y unos vaqueros, ajustados a su cuerpo, se coloco los converse negros que tenia, y salió de la habitación.

**-Zero, ¿Me podrías ayudar con…?-** al irse sin avisar, siendo lo callado que era, no era de extrañarse que Ichiru no lo encontrara en la habitación al momento de salir del baño.

-7··················7—

El peliblanco, era esa clase de chicos que siempre llamaba la atención, lo quisiera o no, incluso ese _bajo_ perfil, la hacía destacar, pues lo único normal –por así decirlo- era su actitud vale-todo-en-el-mundo, pero no precisamente era arrogante por eso. En su mano se notaba un cuaderno color negro, con una pluma entre los resortes, veía a todos lados, sin percatarse mucho de todo lo que le rodeaba, sinceramente, no es como que le importara mucho.

A lo lejos pudo notar un árbol, y ya decidido a escribir algo, le pareció aquel lugar lo indicado, tardo poco en llegar hasta su destino, y decidió que ese era un buen lugar para inspirarse, o al menos para estar tranquilo.

**-¡Zero!-** pero al oír su nombre, se percato no sería posible hacerlo.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres…Yuki?-** esperaba, que a quien se encontrara seria a su compañero, pero para su sorpresa, quien estaba ahí, era nada más y nadie menos que Yuki.

**-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! Te he extrañado muchísimo, ¿Por qué no habías venido a visitarnos?-** le pregunto la joven castaña mientras le besaba la mejilla y jugaba con sus dedos.

**-Lo siento, entre la escuela y el trabajo apenas y tenia fines de semana para descansar, pero me quedare por ahora-** le respondió Zero mientras evitaba el contacto contra los dedos de Yuki, casi como si le disgustara.

**-No has vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces…-** susurro la castaña, sin pensar acaso si Zero la escuchaba o no.

**-¿Qué dijiste? No he acabado de entenderte**- aunque algo confundido, el oji violeta, se levanto sacudiendo la poca tierra que pudo ensuciar su pantalón.

**-Algo sin importancia, lamento no haberte recibido como debía, pero me quede dormida entre tanto ajetreo, ¿me perdonas?-** la oji marrón lucia consternada, mientras rascaba su mejilla con nerviosismo.

**-No hay problema, nadie te pidió que fuera o algo por el estilo, así que no tenias un compromiso en si recibirme o no-** eso fue lo que respondió, con tono hosco, como si su hermana no le importara demasiado.

**-Pero…-** Yuki, parecía querer derramar lagrimas, siempre fue muy sensible con las cosas, sobre todo si se trataba de Zero.

**-¿Qué quieres ahora?-** con la cabeza agachada, no se percato de que no era a ella a quien le hablaban

**-Zero, te estuve buscando por todos lados, ¿Y eso es lo que me respondes? Que maleducado de tu parte, primero me tiras de tu cama y luego me prohíbes- ¡Auch!**- Ichiru cayó en cuenta de la castaña, que ahora lucia aturdida, y levemente sonrojada con los ojos acuosos.

**-Ichiru, no tenia porque avisarte, como sea, vamos a desayunar me muero de hambre**- le respondió Zero sin reparar en si la oji marrón les seguía o no, si aceptaba la indirecta o no.

Ichiru, percatándose de esa indecisión, decidió aumentar el paso, sin que Zero se percatara de eso, vio por encima de su hombro a la joven que parecía abandonada; por eso no le iban las mujeres, demasiado problemáticas para él. Un hombre, era más sencillo de mimar.

-7··················7—

Restregó sus cabellos color castaño, mientras bostezaba, se levanto apenas de su cama para notar el cuerpo masculino con ciertos aires femeninos a su lado, este descansaba profundamente, apenas sin ser consciente de que estaban por echarlo de su cama-literalmente-

**-Es hora de que te largues, no creo necesitarte por hoy, así que vete antes de que decida ****_cambiarte_****- **el oji vino hizo un gesto despectivo, literalmente, no le interesaba algo como eso.

**-De acuerdo, ¿a la misma hora?-** le pregunto el oji dorado mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se quitara de lo adolorido.

**-Supongo, igual y no te importara que traiga a alguien más, ¿verdad?-** se volvió a recostar, sin importarle mucho si el joven lloraba o no.

Después de eso, el muchacho no pronuncio nada mas, solo se retiro sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que mañana a mañana tenía que pasar. En verdad que era un estúpido, pero su cuerpo le pedía que lo hiciera, pues le era demasiado irresistible estar con el Kuran. El de tez bronceada, se recostó de nuevo, no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse, pero como presidente del consejo escolar, debía hacerlo, quisiera o no.

**-Kaname-sama, ya es hora de que vayamos a la cafetería, cuanto antes mejor**- una dulce voz, le hablo por el otro lado, mientras que, lo único que hizo fue suspirar, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a entrar al baño, pero antes debía responder.

**-Hanabusa, dile a los demás que se adelanten-** estaba seguro, de que el otro chico no se había retirado, por lo que su respuesta si había sido escuchada.

Ese día, serian las reuniones de bienvenida, así como las del consejo, entre otras, la planeación de la fiesta de ingreso era un buen ejemplo. No descansaría en lo absoluto.

-7··················7—

**-Zero, ¿Quién era esa chiquilla que estaba contigo hace un momento?-** el oji violeta, metió una cucharada mas de cereal a su boca, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Zero.

**-¿Yuki? Es mi hermana por decirlo así, vino a saludarme y disculparse por quedarse dormida en mi bienvenida-** el peliblanco le resto completa importancia, casi sin decirle o no, que esas cosas simplemente eran de poca influencia en el.

**-¡Oh mira quien viene aquí! Si es la señorita estoy a punto de llorar-** señalo el muchacho con burla a la castaña, que entraba como si buscara algo.

**-Déjala en paz, sigue siendo mi hermana, así que no la molestes- **aunque, el apodo le había agradado; seguía sintiendo aprecio por Yuki.

**-Que sentimental te has puesto Zero- **le dijo, mientras formaba una sonrisa correspondida, por el chico frente a él.

**-Voy a tirar esto, vuelvo en un segundo-** le dijo al darse la vuelta, para irse hasta el mueble donde se encontraban los platos.

Pero sin percatarse, por procurar no topar con un chico rubio, termino por tropezarse con otro, del cual, aun no veía el rostro, pero seguramente estaría molesto. Aunque extrañado recibió la mano que se ofrecía a su ayuda, y aunque resultaba muy orgulloso, también sabía que podía tomarse a mal rechazarla.

**-Lo siento, Hanabusa iba distraído, ¿Cómo te llamas?-** le pregunto el oji marrón mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa.

**-No, también fue mi culpa, no vi a quien estaba detrás, mis disculpas**- apenas levantar la vista se percato de quien le había ayudado.

Sus ojos se conectaron por breves segundos, y un imperceptible chispazo les recorría el cuerpo, era una sensación familiar, por muy cliché y bizarro que sonara aquella frase.

**-Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-** le pregunto el castaño, sin notar, que sus manos estaban unidas aun.

**-Zero Cross, ¿y el tuyo?-** el chico, lucia sereno, aunque por dentro, la situación le extraña por completo.

**-Kaname Kuran, es un gusto conocerte, Zero-** notando la calidez en su mano izquierda, elevo hasta posar un pequeño roce en el dorso.

**-El gusto es mío-** le dijo Zero con una mueca de vergüenza, mientras que retiraba, con lentitud su mano; un tanto incomodo.

**-Zero, ¿Por qué demorabas tanto? Ya hasta me he quedado con otro cereal, ¿Qué estás haciendo con Kuran?- **le pregunto Ichiru, pasando desde la incertidumbre hasta llegar al enojo por ver al oji marrón.

**-Hola Ichiru, es que tropecé y Kuran-san me ayudo, no es nada. Ya vámonos, ¿si?- **le dijo Zero empujando un poco al otro chico.

**-Espero verte en otro momento, por cierto, dime Kaname-** le dijo el oji marrón mientras lo detenía del hombro, al hacerlo lo dejo andar.

Ya un poco más alejados, Zero consiguió respirar con normalidad, sabía que no era amor, para él, eso de la primera vista le parecía demasiado superficial, pero debía admitir que le atraía. Ichiru en cambio iba con el ceño completamente fruncido, sabiendo esas intenciones que llevaba el Kuran, o al menos suponiéndolo.

**-Zero, no quiero que te acerques a Kuran de nuevo, ¿entendiste?-** sus manos, se apretaron apenas mencionar el nombre

**-¿Por qué? No parece ser mala persona, no le veo el caso a algo como eso-** le dijo el oji violeta confundido.

**-Recuerda que llevo aquí más de lo que tú, solo es una advertencia para que no te pase nada-** Ichiru se sentó, donde Zero planeaba hacerlo antes de ser interrumpido por Yuki.

**-Como sea, ¿si te digo que lo intentare, prometes dejar de joder?-** el peliblanco cerró los ojos con lentitud para después abrirlos de nuevo, en ese momento noto como su hermana y el chico que acababa de conocer, se besaban en los labios.

**-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Toda esa bola de chicos son demasiado molestos y fastidiosos-** Ichiru, aunque no había abierto los ojos, sabía más o menos lo que pasaba.

**-Entiendo, ¿Por qué tú no te juntas con ellos?- **picándole le dijo Zero con una sonrisa mientras peinaba sus cabellos plateados.

**-Aja, muy gracioso, Zero-** le tomo la mano, repitiendo la acción que realizo Kaname antes, haciéndolo exagerada.

**-No por favor ya no mas Ichiru-san, me hace sonrojar-** después de eso, los chicos estallaron en carcajadas, para cuando la risa se les calmara dejándoles respirar, recargarse en el otro.

**-¡Oh no! ¡Mi cuaderno!-** grito mientras se iba hasta la sala del comedor. Preocupado por el paradero de esa libreta. Rogando hacia sus adentros, que nadie lo encontrara, o si no, podía mudarse nuevamente o _desaparecer_ por razones desconocidas.

Ojala les gustara si es asi dejen un review


End file.
